Kiss me down by the broken tree house
by xx skaterchick xx
Summary: Ok another loliver! yay! ok anyways i cant tell you much cuz i'll give it away but loliver fans should read. This was originally titled Untitled. same story, differnt name
1. The Fight

**LOLIVER FOREVER!! Lol ok so anyways this is another loliver story from urs truly. My last one got GREAT reviews but I couldn't think of how to end it unfortunately, stupid writers block. Anyways heres another story about Lilly and Ollie. At least a twoshot. Might just read reviews and see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfics if I owned Hannah Montana?**

Lilly's POV:

I was skating over to Miley's house. We were hanging out at her house then meeting Oliver at Rico's. I felt the wind rushing through my hair and smiled. I loved that feeling. My mind kept drifting to Oliver. The way he shakes his hair, and how he's always a doughnut. I shook my head, getting back into reality then I took out my cell and warned Miles to open the door. I skated in to find Miley sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. She looked up when she heard me come in. "Hey Lilly!" she greeted in her usual perky voice. "Hey Miles," I greeted back. She stood up and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the Hannah closet.

I struggled against her grip. "Miley? What the heck are you doing?" I said, giving her a weird look, still trying to free my arm. She let go of my arm once we in the Hannah closet. "We have to make you look fab for Oliver." She said in a 'duh' tone. I stared at her shocked. "What…but how did u…and I didn't…and he…and huh?" I stuttered. She gave me a sly smile and started flipping through some swimsuits.

I was still staring at her, completely surprised. How did she know? Am I being that obvious? Miley paused and looked at me. "Well are you gonna look for an outfit or not?" she asked, her southern drawl starting to kick in. I jumped and looked through the swimsuits. I decided on a brown bikini with a pink hibiscus flower on the right side of the top. Miley handed me some denim shorts and a skimpy tank top. I held up the tank top and looked at her questioningly. She shrugged and said "You'll end up taking it off anyway." I shrugged and changed.

I walked into Miley's room and a smile was on her face. "What?" I said, looking down at the outfit. "Oliver's gonna love you. Let's go!" she said, once again taking my arm and dragging me. Once we stepped onto the beach she released my arm. I looked at the crowd around Rico's trying to spot Oliver's shaggy head. My eyes skipped over a boy that was kissing some red head. When I didn't see him I frowned and looked at Miley. She had a shocked look one her face, staring at something.

I followed her gaze to the boy kissing that red head. He pulled away and smiled at her. I gasped. It was Oliver. Miley gave me a sympathetic look but I waved it off. Oliver finally spotted us and walked over. He was holding that girl's hand, pulling her behind him. I closed my dropped jaw and gave him a small smile, or as much of a smile as I could muster with my shattered heart. He came up to us with a huge grin on his face. He gestured to the red head. "Miles, Lilly, this is Anna." I plastered the fakest smile I'd ever done on my face and said hi. Same with Miles.

We talked for a while and when I thought my heart just couldn't stand it anymore I interrupted Oliver as he was telling some story. I pretended to check my cell phone. "Oh wow, look at the time. I have to go, guys." I gave a small wave and turned away, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. Once they couldn't see me I bolted away, running as fast as I possibly could towards my house.

There weren't any cars in the drive way. My mom must have gone to work already. I ran inside and up the stairs to my room. I locked my door, just in case, and sat on my bed. My eyes drifted to my bulliten board. It was covered with pictures of me and Oliver, me and Miles, Miley alone, Oliver alone, and all three of us together. More tears threatened to fall as my eyes scanned the pictures. I grabbed all of them and started to rip Oliver out of them.

By the time I was done, more than half of the pictures were mutilated. I glanced at the rip-outs of just Oliver. In most of them he had his boyish grin but in one of them his lips were puckered right on the ripped edge. He had been kissing my cheek in that one. I sighed. Then I heard three timid knocks on my door. It must be Oliver, he has the key to my house. I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes. "Who is it?" I said, hoping my voice didn't sound like I had been crying. I heard the knob jiggle. "It's Oliver, open up Lills." he said, his voice was calm but I did hear a hint of annoyance and maybe worry.

I stood up and quickly hid the pictures where he couldn't find them. I unlocked the door and opened it a crack. He pushed it all the way open. He looked at me with a determined gleam in his eye. I looked away and walked to my desk, sitting back down. "Lilly, what's the real reason you left the beach?" he asked in a quiet but firm voice. I looked at my lap. "I just wasn't in the mood for the beach anymore." I answered him. I could feel his stare burning a hole in me. I stayed silent. "Lilly, what's wrong?" he asked in a gentler voice. I stared out my window. I couldn't answer that. I couldn't even lie. Oliver waited for an answer for about 5 minutes. "Lills, talk to me." he said. I shook my head. "Just go, Oliver." I said quietly. I knew it was harsh but I couldn't deal with it. Not now.

"Lilly…" he started. "Oliver. Go, now." I said, my voice getting a little louder, my voice firmer. "Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!" he almost yelled. My eyes went wide for a second. I could tell he was mad. _He_ was mad at _me_. Its supposed to be the other way around. "Oliver, I told you. Nothing is wrong!" I said, my voice rising slightly.

"This is about Anna, isn't it?" he yelled. I cringed slightly. I had to lie. "Of course not Oliver. Why would it be about her?" I yelled at him. He was fuming. "Maybe because I like her! You're just jealous because I picked her over you! You're jealous because she's prettier than you, and she's girly, and she's popular. You just can't stand it!" he almost screamed. I stared at him, tears threatening to fall. I wouldn't let them. I could feel them on my eyelashes but I wouldn't let them go farther. "Get out." I said, my voice low and hostile. "Lilly…" he said quietly, looking apologetic. "Get out of my house Oliver Oscar Oken!" I screamed at him, the tears finally falling.

He stared at me shocked. "Lilly please…" he started again. I cut him off. "Get out of here you jerk! We aren't best friends anymore so leave and go hang out with Miley and Anna. They'll keep you company." I said in a hostile voice, tears still falling. Oliver opened his mouth one more time. I pointed at the door. He sighed and walked out. I watched him from the window as he left. He looked up at me and I left the window.

I sat on my bed for about an hour, running through the fight over and over in my head. The more I thought about it, the more his words hurt. I put my face to my pillow and screamed into it. Ok that's it. I'm done moping around. I put my hair into a low ponytail and grabbed my keys and my hoodie and walked towards the beach.

I stopped at Rico's and ordered an oreo shake. My comfort food. Jackson looked at me from the corner of his eye as he made my shake. I noticed. "Want something, Jackson?" I said kind of irritated. He held up his hands in mock mercy. "Jeez what's with you, Truscott?" he said, sliding me the shake and wiping his hands. "Nothing." I said taking a sip of my shake. "Yeah right, seriously, what's wrong?" he said, actually sounding like he cared. I shrugged and muttered "Oliver."

He smiled a bit. "Best friend issues, eh?" "Not anymore." I said coldly. He looked confused. "What are you talking about?" "Me and Oliver aren't friends anymore." I said simply. His eyebrows furrowed. "You and Oken aren't friends? Come on, you're kidding, right?" I shook my head and got up from the stool, putting my money on the counter.

I walked over to a boulder and sat down, watching the waves come in and back out again. The sun was about to set. I loved being on the beach at sunset. I cold breeze started to form. I pulled on my hoodie and got up. I walked over to the dock so I could put my feet in the water. My breath stopped short when I saw the end of the dock already taken. I spotted a shaggy brown head. I bit my lip. I couldn't walk up to him, no way. I was already halfway down the rickety dock, watching him, wondering if I should stay or go. I decided to turn back.

The wooden dock creaked and I winced. "Lilly?" I heard Oliver call. I stopped and turned around slowly. "Lills, can we talk?" Oliver pleaded. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards him. I sat on the edge of the dock, as far away from him as possible. I stayed silent. Oliver spoke first. "Lilly, what did I do?" I took off my hoodie and thought. What could I say? Nothing. I kept my mouth shut. "Lilly, please talk to me." I was still mad at him. "Why don't you go and talk to the popular, pretty, girly Anna. She actually wants to talk to you. Or at least something to do with your mouth." I whispered. Oliver stared at me. "Lilly, I didn't…" I interrupted. "Didn't what? Mean it? Too late, you already said it." I told him. I took off my tank top and shorts, only in my bikini now. "Lilly, what are you doing?" I didn't waste any time. "Getting away from you." Then I dove off the end of the dock. I went back up to the surface and smoothed my hair back. Oliver was looking from where I was on the dock to where I jumped in. The sun finally was setting and put and orange glow on the water. I gave him one last look and swam the opposite way. "Lilly!" I heard him yell. I turned around and saw him taking off his shirt. I treaded water, watching him. He dove in after me and started swimming towards me. I wanted to swim away but something made me stay. I got myself together. I shook my head at him and walked onto shore and went to the dock, grabbed my clothes and left the beach.

**Okies so how do u guys like it so far? Yes, it will turn into loliver but later on. R&R pretty please!!!**

**Cara**


	2. The Shock

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! Still haven't really thought of a title yet grrrrrr!! Anyways heres the second chapter. I'm pretty sure theres gonna be chapters after this one. Yay! Ok so I think the whole story is gonna be in Lilly's POV. OH! By the way, its during the summer and they're all 17. Ok end of rambling session!**

**Disclaimer: Loliver isn't happening therefore I don't own Hannah Montana. Oh and I don't own "Kiss me" by Sixpence none the richer.**

**Warning: Theres a bad word in this chapter :o**

Lilly's POV:

I was on my street when I heard skateboard wheels clicking behind me. I turned my head and saw Matt looking straight at me, the hint of a smile on his face. I looked at him weird and waved before turning around again. I felt an arm on my waist. I jumped a little and turned fully around. Matt was standing behind me. He wrapped both of his hands around my waist and pulled me close. I squirmed out of his grip. "Not now, Matt." I said, turning towards my house. "Lilly, wait up!" he called after me.

I quickened my pace as I heard his skateboard wheels on the pavement again. "Lilster come on! Will you go out with me on Thursday?" I heard him say. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Say again?" I said, knowing perfectly well what he asked me. "I said," he was walking towards me now. "will you go out with me on Thursday?" My breathing stopped. I tried to think of an answer. Did I? Well not really after being stood up BUT it might show Oliver what he did, or part of it anyway. "Um, sure. Where?" I answered. "It's a surprise." he said, his smile growing slightly. "Meet me at Rico's at about 7:00." I nodded.

I waved goodbye and finished the short distance to my house. I saw a small package on my front step. I picked it up, figuring it was some order for my parents or something. I walked inside and set my keys on the counter. There wasn't a shipping label on the package. I frowned at it and saw a card on top. I unfolded the note and read it.

_Dear Lilly, _

_I'm sorry about the fight. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you said we weren't best friends anymore. I'm so sorry about all of the things I said to you. I shouldn't have said them but I was angry and confused about why you were so upset. I still am not sure why but I want to figure it out. I just want to be your doughnut again. Please Lill…_

_Ollie_

I sighed and ripped the note in half. I wasn't forgiving him yet. Not after what he said to me. I opened the box and saw a pack of crayons. It was a 64-pack with a sharpener. I smiled, thinking of what that meant to us…

_Flashback:_

_A four year old blonde girl with pigtails walked into Mrs. Paulson's room happily, energetic as usual. She was tugging at her mother's hand, trying to make her go faster. She was distracted by a coloring table. "Mommy, mommy, look!" the little girl shrieked, pointing at it. Her mother gave her a small push towards the table and started to talk with the teacher. She skipped over to the table and sat next to a boy with shaggy brown hair. He was drawing a dog. She gasped when she saw the 64-pack of crayons next to him. "Can I use those for coloring?" she said, he eyes still stuck on the crayons. The little boy looked up from his drawing. "Um, they're new. So, no." he replied, turning back to his dog drawing. The girl pouted. "What's your name?" she asked the boy. "Oliver." he mumbled. "I'm Lilly." the blonde girl answered. Oliver nodded, still not looking at her. She had an idea. _

_She grabbed his hand and put on her most convincing voice. "Please Oliver?" she asked again, giving him a puppy dog look. He jumped and stared wide-eyed at his hand she was holding. Lilly poked him. "Can I or not?" she asked impatiently. Oliver nodded still staring at his hand. She grinned and grabbed a blue crayon out of the box, letting go of his hand. Oliver looked from his hand to hers, back and forth. He finally stopped at her face, looking at her amazed. Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed her cheek. Lilly gasped and looked at him. "Wanna be best friends?" he asked hopefully. She nodded happily and grabbed another crayon._

_End Flashback_

I frowned at the end of the memory. He had kissed my cheek. Just like in that other picture but we were younger then. He had no idea how much he had hurt me before and after our fight. I sighed and grabbed my cell phone when I heard the Hannah Montana ringtone. Miley of course. I flipped it open and put it to my ear. "Hey Miles, whats up?" I greeted her. "Hey Lills." I heard a deep voice say. Ok Miley is NOT a guy so who the heck is this? "Um, who's this?" I asked the mystery person. "It's uh me…Oliver." No. Way. "Ok first of all, why do you have Miley's phone? And second of all, why did you call me?" I asked him, confused as I felt my anger return.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Lil." He said, his voice pleading. I shook my head, then remembered he couldn't see me. "No, Oliver. I don't want to talk to you right now." I heard his sigh through the phone. "Lilly, stop this. This is so stupid." Now I was really mad at him. "You really don't get it do you? This isn't stupid. You have no idea how much it hurt when you would stare at me and smile or save me a seat at lunch or let me borrow your sweatshirt because I was cold. That hurt Oliver. Why? Because I am head over heels in love with you. Or was anyway. That's why I ran at the beach, that's why our fight hurt so much and that's why I cant be friends with you anymore." I took a deep breath and hung up.

I knew Oliver would be standing at Miley's house with his jaw dropped. I didn't care anymore. All I cared about was the date with Matt. But for a different reason this time. Maybe it would prove to Oliver that I don't care about him anymore. No matter how much I still do. I shook myself back into the real world. I put on some boy shorts and a tank top and walked out to my balcony. **(A/N yes, she has one!!!). **I leaned against the railing, thinking. I listened as the waves crashed against the beach. I closed my eyes.

I got tired and went inside and slipped under my covers.

Wednesday flew by. All I did was go to Miley's so she could give me an outfit for Thursday (her idea not mine), talk to me about Oliver, and listened to my ipod. I went to sleep with my mind racing with pictures of Matt and Oliver. When I woke up the next morning I got dressed and grabbed a breakfast bar. I walked outside and felt the warm Malibu breeze hit my face. I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and saw Oliver. I scowled at him and turned back towards the beach. I heard his quick footsteps behind me. I turned around, fuming. He ran into me, not expecting me to stop. "Ouch, Oliver!" I said as he almost knocked me over. "Sorry Lil." he said. "Don't call me Lil." I snapped at him. "Lilly!" he whined. I was hardly in the mood.

We bickered for 2 hours in front of my house before I just walked away. I couldn't do it any longer. By the time I actually got to the beach it was 4:00pm. I sighed and looked out at the ocean in front of me. I knew I had to leave soon to get ready for my date. I walked into the trees, enjoying the shade. I heard Matt's voice and a few others.

I turned back towards the beach, listening. "Dude, I can't believe you actually got her to go!" I heard one boy say. I think it was Connor. I got confused but decided to keep listening, slowly following the voices through the trees. "Yeah, man, Lilly's gonna get Samantha so jealous!" I heard Josh say. I gasped. No way. I finally heard Matt's voice. "Yeah, guys, but Lilly's so hot, maybe I'll get something else in the deal." I gasped again, now I was mad. I could almost _hear_ his smirk.

I put a calm look on my face and walked out of the trees. "Oh, hey Matt." I said, thanking god that my voice was staying calm with all the anger boiling inside me. "Hey Lilly." he said, giving a wink to his friends as they snickered behind him. "Oh well I better go. See you at 7:00." I said, keeping my cheery voice. "Ok, babe." he said as his friends snickered more. I walked away going home to get ready.

I went into my room and looked through my closet. Decisions, decisions. I grabbed a slim fit lime green tube top, some skinny leg black capris, and green flats. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I looked good from the neck down but I was in need of some makeup. I put some black eyeliner on and added a little clear lip gloss. Then I put half of my hair in a high ponytail and left the rest down after I straightened it. I had to admit I looked pretty good. It was 6:45 by the time I was finished. I grabbed my cell phone and put it in my pocket. It almost immediately started to vibrate once I let go. I took it out again.

**Read next chapter for more…too many words so could fit it**


	3. Punches and Tree Houses

**Chapter 2 part fit this part**

It was Oliver. I groaned and opened my phone to read it. _Lilly, meet me at Rico's…NOW_. Well that shouldn't be hard. I walked outside and locked the front door behind me. I started to walk over to the beach. It seemed oddly quiet for the beach but I shrugged it off. I walked up to Rico's and there was Matt, sitting on a stool and I spotted Oliver standing next to the shack. I gave Oliver a glance, which he returned, and then walked over next to Matt. "Whoa," was all Matt said. He looked me up and down, his eyes finally resting on my chest. I rolled my eyes. Then I got an idea. "Hey Matty?" I asked, sounding all girly and twirling my hair. "Hm?" he said not looking at my face yet. "Could you get me a lemonade?" I asked, keeping my voice sickly sweet. He nodded and ordered, glancing at my chest every so often. He handed me my drink. "Oh yeah, you know that girl Samantha?" he went rigid but nodded.

I smiled and poured my whole drink on his head. "Go get her instead of using me to do it." he stared at me, his eyes wide. "Oh, you thought I didn't know? You weren't at all suspicious when I came out of the trees right after you said 'maybe I'll get something else in the deal'?" he was thinking back, then his eyes widened again. I smirked at him and threw a napkin at him. Then I walked away, risking a glance at Oliver. He was staring from me to Matt. I stopped and waved my hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it and looked at me. "Lil! That was brilliant!" he said smiling. I cringed as he said Lil. He noticed and his smile faded. "Lilly…" he started. I shook my head then turned around again walking towards the beach.

Matt cut me off. He had a grin on his face but me didn't look happy, more mad. Before I could do anything he had poured a milkshake down my shirt. I shrieked at the cold and pulled my shirt away slightly so it wasn't sticking to me. Next thing I knew Oliver had thrown a punch at Matt and his nose was bleeding. Matt threw a punch back at Oliver, hitting him right on the cheek. I had to do something.

I got between them, yelling for them to stop. I held them both by their chests at arm's length. "Lilly, stay out of this! This is between me and the idiot!" Matt shouted. Out of reflex, I moved my hand from Oliver's chest and slapped Matt. Oliver may not be my best friend anymore but no one says that to him except Miley and me. Matt held his cheek as I watched the red mark form. I stepped back my arms crossed.

Matt looked pissed off and he came over to me and slapped me. I felt a sting in my cheek. "Ouch." I said, my hand springing up to my sore cheek. Oliver tackled Matt to the ground and started punching him. "Don't" punch. "Touch" punch. "Lilly" punch. "Ever" punch. "Again" then he just glared at him, keeping his shoulders pinned down. I stared at Oliver shocked and Matt was just glaring back at Oliver. I tugged on Oliver's shoulder. "Come on Oliver, he's not worth your time or mine." I said. He shook his head, not breaking the glare at Matt. "Ollie let's just go." I tried again. His head shot up and he stared at me now. "What?" I asked, a little uncomfortable under his stare. "You called me Ollie." he whispered. Then he smiled. "Thank you Captain Obvious, now are you coming or not?"

I said, standing up and brushing the sand off. Oliver scrambled up next to me. I started to walk to my house but I felt something tug at my hand. It was Oliver. I gave his a questioning look but he just grabbed my hand and pulled me into the trees. I followed him. He led me to an old, broken tree house. I stared up at it, remembering. It was _the_ tree house. _Our_ tree house. I couldn't believe it. Then suddenly a song popped into my head.

_Kiss me_

_Down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

I sang that verse over and over, quietly. Oliver finally heard my voice. "Lilly? Are you singing?" he asked. I immediately stopped and blushed, remembering the karaoke night when I was terrible. "No," I said, embarrassed. Oliver walked towards me. "Really? Because I heard singing." I blushed more, thank god it was dark. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Lilly," he whispered. "Yeah?" I breathed out. "Do you still love me?" I was a little surprised at the question. "Oliver…I just don't know anymore. You put my heart through so much pain already." I said, my voice barely over a whisper. I stole a glance up at him and when I saw him watching me I looked at the ground again.

He took advantage of that glance and lifted my chin back up. I was forced to look him in the eyes. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned down to kiss me again. I pulled away and took a few steps back. "Oliver, I just can't do this. I mean the things you said were terrible and whether you just said them out of anger or not, you still said them. I'm sorry." I said. I could feel the tears about to fall so I ran. Running away from my feelings yet again.

"Lilly, wait!" I heard Oliver yell. I kept running. I ran inside my house and up to my room. I remembered my parents were going to be gone for a week so I had the house to myself. I sat on my bed, my gaze sweeping over the ripped up pictures. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I heard a knock on my door. "Go away!" I screamed. "Lilly, open up. We need to talk." I heard Oliver shout through the door. "No we don't Oliver." I said, my voice softer. I heard him let out a frustrated yell and pound the door. I listened to his footsteps get quieter and quieter.

I put my head in my hands again. A few minutes later I heard music coming from outside. I went out onmy balcony and looked over the railing. I gasped as I saw…

**Cliffhanger!! Haha anyways leave me a review because they make me happy ******


	4. Music and Sweet Dreams

**I'm getting good reviews so far. Yay! Anyways I got reviews really quickly wanting me to write more so here we go…**

_In the last chapter…_

_I went out on my balcony and looked over the railing. I gasped as I saw…_

Oliver. He had a boom box on full volume in his hand and he was walking across my lawn blaring "Kiss me" by Sixpence None the Richer. LoLLiE-LoVeR-4-eVa – **you're psychic!)** I lifted a hand to my mouth. I had no idea Oliver would ever do something like this. And he knew the song I was singing earlier! He looked up at me and saw me watching him. He started to sing along right at the chorus. He wasn't really _good _but it's the thought that counts. He started to climb up the side of my balcony. I leaned down and grabbed the stereo from him so he could get up easier. He flipped over the railing onto my balcony. I stepped back to give him room and leaned against the other railing. The music was still playing and Oliver stood up and brushed himself off. I watched him, still surprised he would do all of this.

He caught my eye and started to walk towards me. I backed up all the way into the railing. He put his hands on either side of my, locking me in place. I looked up at him but he wasn't staring at my eyes anymore. He was looking right at my lips. I blushed. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing here but he caught my lips in a kiss. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. As a reflex, I put my arms around his neck. He seemed to be encouraged by this move and he deepened the kiss.

I was kissing Oliver Oscar Oken. The boy who made me laugh, cry, swoon, and well, slap a guy. I was kissing him!! I pulled away for air. "Oliver…" I whispered. "Lilly, I have to ask you something." he said, hooking a strand of hair behind my ear and keeping his hand resting against my cheek. "What is it?" I asked, whispering again. For some reason I felt like I had to be quiet. "Lilly, do you love me?" he asked, now playing with the ends of my hair. My breath caught. I was expecting this question but I wasn't sure how to answer it, so I gave a neutral answer. "I just don't want to get hurt again." I said.

He kissed me again. This time it was shorter, but it still meant the world to me. "I won't hurt you, Lill." he whispered into my ear. His warm breath gave me shivers down my spine. I kissed him this time. When he started to kiss back, I pulled away. "Oliver?" I said. "Yeah Lills?" I bite my lip. How do I ask him? "Lilly what is it?" Oliver asked gently. I pulled away from him and walked into my room. He followed and closed my doors behind him. I sat on my bed, my hands folded in my lap. He came up next to me and lifted me up.

He held my face with both hands and made me look at him. "Lilly, what is it?" he asked again. I moved his hands away and walked over to the window. "Do you love me?" I whispered. I felt hands wrap around my waist. Oliver put his head on my shoulder and I leaned my back against his chest. "Of course Lilly. After all, love is friendship on fire." he answered into my neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around my stomach. "Oliver? It's after curfew." I said. He turned me around and grinned. "Well I guess I should stay here then." He said, winking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him but smiled anyway.

I let Oliver sleep in the same bed. It's not like we were going to do anything anyway. He slept in his boxers and a t-shirt and I just slept in the boy shorts and tank top. He laid behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I rested my back on his chest and fell asleep.

Oliver's POV (only once, I promise):

I was laying with Lilly. We had kissed three times tonight. I'm glad I did the whole music thing. It really worked. I knew I loved Lilly when I told me over the phone. I realized I couldn't live without her. The way she always wore those hats, and how she skateboarded into Miley's house, how she was always just one of the guys, and how she was sometimes just as dumb as me. I watched her sleep, her breathing slow and even.

I stroked her hair away from her face. Then I leaned down to kiss her cheek. After I pulled away she stirred. I moved onto her back and looked up at me with a sort of dazed smile. I looked at the clock. 3:00am. I looked back down at Lilly and kissed her. She kissed me back then cuddled into my chest. I held her close and fell asleep.

**Okay that was it lol. MAJOR FLUFF but that's fine. Another chapter? Yes, No?** **Tell me in a review plz!!**

**Cara**


	5. Surprises

**Ok sorry about the fluffiness in the last chapter. Anyways this skips ahead to their college graduation when they're both 21. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: make out session lol well pretty much**

Lilly's POV:

I was standing outside of the auditorium, waiting for our cue to go in and sit. I knew Oliver would be in the stands watching. He went to University of Malibu and I went to University of Los Angeles. **(don't know if either exists but whatever)** We had kept in touch all four years and are still a couple. My hands were shaking, I was so nervous. Okay, we're going in. I walked down the row to my assigned seat and sat down. I searched the crowds for Oliver but I didn't see him.

Suddenly I felt a vibration against my leg. I jumped a little but remembered my phone was in my pocket. I carefully took it out and read the text. _Lills, ur diploma is in ur grasp. Finally. Oh and 5__th__ row 6 to the right. Love u._ I smiled and closed my phone. I looked up 5 rows and my gaze scanned that row. I saw Oliver grinning at me. I smiled and waved. He waved frantically then snapped a picture. I laughed and then turned my attention to the front because the speeches were starting.

The talks and speeches droned on forever and meanwhile I was fiddling with my hands and secretly texting Oliver. Finally Sarah Trudman was called. She was the girl right before me. I looked up at Oliver when she stood up and he gave me a thumbs up. I nodded at him and heard my name. I took a deep breath and stood up. I winded my way through all of the students up to the front.

When I got to the steps up to the stage I tripped on my heels. I gasped and luckily caught myself afterwards. I stood up straight and walked to get my diploma. Still blushing like crazy, I headed back to my seat. Once I sat back down my phone vibrated again. I sighed and took it out. It was Oliver of course. _Babe, u graduated! Don't worry about the trip tho. Oh I have a surprise for u._ A confused smile curled onto my face. A surprise? Hmmm.

When the ceremony finally ended I ran outside to find Oliver. It was a scorching June afternoon and here I am walking around in a black graduation gown. I rested for a minute and suddenly I felt a hand go over my eyes. I jumped. "Guess who?" I heard someone whisper in my ear. A chill ran down my neck. Then I laughed. "Oliver!" I said. I turned around and flung my arms around him. He laughed too then lifted me up and spun me around.

I gave him a kiss when he put me down. When he moved his arms from around me I saw a huge bouquet of yellow roses. I gasped and smiled at him. He smiled back and grabbed my hand. He ran to the car dragging me along with him. I laughed. "Why are you in such a rush?" He didn't answer until we got to the car. He stopped and caught his breath. "I just have another surprise for you." he answered with a mysterious grin. I raised an eyebrow at him then got into the car.

When we got back to our apartment I changed into cut off shorts and a t-shirt then sat on the couch. Oliver set his keys on the counter and sat next to me. After sitting in silence for awhile, I spoke. "How about a movie?" I asked. Oliver looked at me with his eyes wide for a second, surprised at the sudden noise. "Oh, uh, sure. Which movie?" he asked, still a little flustered. I thought for a moment. "Surprise me." I answered. Oliver grinned and chose a movie. When the dvd menu came up, I saw he picked "Number 23". I looked at him. "Ollie, you know I get scared when we watch this one!" I whined. I stared back at me with his lip slightly curled in a smile. "Yeah, but I'm here." he said. I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

At a really scary part I shrieked and buried my head into Oliver's chest. I felt both of his arms wrap around me tight. I whimpered as I heard the suspenseful music coming from the screen. Oliver stroked my hair and whispered softly in my ear. "Lill, it's just a movie." I slowly turned my head to look at him. He smiled a little when I met his eyes. He brushed my disheveled hair away from my face and kissed me. I kissed him back.

He slowly laid me back and crawled on top of me. "Lilly…" he trailed off. I simply lifted my head, pulling him into another kiss. He ran his tongue across my lip, asking for entrance. I opened my lips slightly and his tongue wrestled with mine. He moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my neck while his other hand was playing with the hem of my shirt. I ran my fingers through his still shaggy hair as out make out session continued. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my waist and stood up, lifting me up with him. I continued the kiss as he walked us into the bedroom. I set me on the bed and started to put his hand up my shirt.

I pulled away a bit. "Oliver I…I can't" I whispered. He took his hands away and hung his head. "Sorry Lill, I just…" I interrupted him. "…got caught in the moment?" He nodded, not meeting my gaze. "Oliver, I did too. I'm just not ready for…" I trailed off. "I know Lilly. Great, I was going to…" he trailed off a bit then mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked. "N-nothing." He answered shakily. I gave him a look then walked out of the bedroom.

I saw it was 6:00 and decided to start dinner. "Oliver? Is spaghetti alright with you?" I called. I heard a muffled "yeah" and took a pot out. I filled it with water and set it on the oven to boil. I sighed and pulled my hair back them leaned against the counter. "What has gotten into him?" I whispered to myself. I heard pasta hitting the pan and I jumped and spun around. It was just Oliver putting the pasta in. "Hey you." I said. He turned around and I caught his eye. Once our eyes met he looked down again. "Oliver, stop it. What has gotten into you?" I said.

He looked back up at me. "Lilly?" he asked quietly. "Yes?" He sighed and continued. "I wanted this night to be perfect. I wanted it to be flirty and romantic and everything you and I have dreamed about. I'm so mad at my self for screwing it up." He paused. "Oliver st—." I started. "No Lilly, just let me finish." I nodded and he kept going. "Lilly, I love you so much. I would take a bullet for you and take you to Italy like you've always wanted and I want to get a real house with you and raise a family and I want to grow old with you." I gasped with tears in my eyes as I listened. "Lillian Samantha Truscott," he paused and reached into his jeans pocket. I covered my mouth. "Will you marry me?" he asked and opened a velvet box revealing a gorgeous ring. **(see my profile for the ring) **

I started crying. Oliver looked disappointed. I moved my hand to reveal my smile and his face lit up. I nodded excitedly and he slipped the ring onto my finger. He stood up and I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and then pulled away. "Lilly, I meant every word." he said, wiping the remaining tears. "I know." I said then kissed him.

**Yay! They're getting married. I can either stop here or continue with the weeding, their life together etc. Whatdya think?**

**Cara**


	6. Wedding

**Okay this skips all the way to the wedding. Yup…**

**Back story: Lilly called Miley the next day and Miley agreed to fly in from Europe for the wedding. She flew in a month later and helped Lilly with her dress, decorations, planning etc. Miley was going to be her maid of honor and Jake was going to be Oliver's best man. **

Lilly's POV:

It was the morning of my wedding. Oh my gosh! My wedding's today! "Lilly! Come on we have to get you ready!" I heard Miley yell through the hotel door. I opened the door and she rushed in. "Come on Lilly! I have to do your hair." she said excitedly. I laughed. "Alright, alright. Is Jake with Oliver already?" I asked. "Yes, now sit down." she commanded, pointing to a chair.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. She grabbed a comb and started brushing my now shoulder-length hair. She pulled two strands of it back and secured them with glittery silver bobby pins. Then she sprinkled glitter over my hair. "Finished!" Miley announced. I got up and looked in the mirror. I smiled. "Miles, it's perfect." I said as she came up behind me. She laughed then grabbed my hand. "Let's get your dress on before we do make up and such." she said. I followed her and stood behind her as she got my dress out of the bag it was in.

I took the dress out of Miley's hands and admired it. It was a floor-length, halter neck, white dress with glittery borders. I heard several clapping sounds and I looked up. Miley was clapping her hands repeatedly. "Let's go, let's go! You're being slower than Uncle Earl at the annual Nashville relay race." she said in her southern accent.

I gave her a weird look. "How come your Uncle Earl has always done something that has to do with every situation?" I asked. "Let's not get into that, let's get you in your dress!" she said. I put my dress on and stood in front of Miley. She smiled. "Lills, you look gorgeous!" she exclaimed then came over to hug me. I hugged her tight.

After the hug was over Miley's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "It's Jake." she said then flipped in open. "What's up, Jake?" she said. I heard some deep muffled sounds. "Yeah, we're on our way. How's Oliver?" Miley said, before more muffled noises. "Aww! That's cute. Okay, see you in a few Jakey!" I rolled my eyes as she closed her phone. "What?" she said. "Jakey!" I mocked in a girly high-pitched voice. She gave me a look and playfully hit my arm. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's get your makeup on." she said. "No, no. You need to get ready too. I can handle my makeup." I said.

She checked her watch. "Hm, you're right. Okay my dress and everything is in my room so call my cell when you're finished okay?" she said. I nodded. "Okay, no go already!" I said. "Fine, fine." She said and walked out the door. I laughed to myself. She's freaking out more than me and it's _my_ wedding day. I heard a noise from the other side of the room.

Oh, my phone! I walked over and grabbed it. It was Oliver. I smiled and flipped it open. "Hey Ollie!" I said excitedly into the phone. "Hey baby." he said, I could hear his smile. "So, why the call?" I asked him. "Well since its supposedly bad luck to see my bride before we get married on the wedding day, I had to hear your voice at least." I smiled. "Aww, that's sweet Ollie." I heard him laugh. Then I heard a voice in the background. "Hey, I have to go Lill. See you in a few hours?" My smile faded slightly. "Yeah, see you." I said then flipped the phone shut.

I sighed and walked over to the mirror. I spilled my makeup out on the sink and sifted through it. I found my brown mascara and put it on. Then I got my brown eye liner and put a thin line of it on. Then I finally got some sparkly tan eye shadow and put that on as well. I finished with some clear lip gloss. I wanted to keep it natural, just like Oliver liked it. I grabbed the necklace Oliver gave me when we were 19 and put it on. The single diamond went perfect with my dress.

I called Miley. "Hey Lill, come on over. I'm ready." she said then hung up. I smirked and closed my phone. I grabbed a small purse and put my cell phone, my lip gloss, and my room key in. I grabbed my heels and stayed bare foot. Then I left for Miley's room, two doors down. I knocked twice and she opened the door. "Lilly! You look _so_ great!" she yelled excitedly. "Miles, shhh! Could you be any louder?" I said and walked into her room. She closed the door behind me. "Well sorry. But you look so gorgeous." she said.

"Well thank you. You look pretty gorgeous yourself." I said with a smirk. She giggled and twirled in her strapless, ocean blue dress I picked out for my bridesmaids. She had on light blue eye shadow and her hair was down and wavy. She really did look amazing. "Are Sarah, Amanda, and Emma ready yet?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I just called them. They should be here any minute." Miley said.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hm, wonder who that is." I said sarcastically. Miley rolled her eyes and opened the door. I turned around and started fixing my hair a little. I heard multiple shrieks coming from the doorway and turned around with my eyes wide. They all shrieked again when they saw me. I covered my ears. They all came up to me and started hugging me and complimenting me.

I held up my hands. "Guys! Don't we sort of have to be somewhere right now? Like, I don't know, _my wedding_?" I said. They all looked at each other. Then there was a chorus of yeah's and she's right's. "Well then let's get going." I said impatiently. We all went out to Emma's truck and piled in, heading for the beach.

When we got there Miley went off to find Jake and Oliver. Then Sarah and Emma went to make sure the canopy, where the ceremony would be, was ready. Miley walked back over a few minutes later. "Oliver looks great in his suit, especially with the pink lily in his pocket." she grinned at me. I laughed. It was her idea to make the main flower lilies, to match my name. She handed me my bouquet of pink and orange lilies. I smiled. Me and Oliver wanted a very bright wedding. So we set it on the beach, added brightly colored lilies everywhere, and sprinkled the sand with red and yellow rose petals.

I put on my low white and silver heels and then went back near the trees because the wedding would start soon. Oliver took his post at the altar and I kept sneaking peeks at him through the trees. He looked great. I moved out from the trees when I saw the girls heading towards me. Jake, Oliver's brother Omar, Matt, and Troy were ready up at the alter. I gave the girls a nod and Miley signaled the music to start. Miley started down the "aisle" first followed by Emma, then Sarah, then Amanda, and finally by me.

By the way, high heels in sand? Not so great. I walked as best I could up to the alter and stood next to Oliver. Our eyes met and we both smiled. He took my hand and the priest started. Finally he asked Oliver if he took me as his lawfully wedded wife. He squeezed my hand and smiled. "I do." The priest turned to me and asked if I took Oliver as my lawfully wedded husband. I smiled. "I definitely do." The priest nodded. "You may now kiss the bride." I turned to Oliver and he grabbed my waist and kissed me.

It was the same as any other kiss he had given me but it meant so much more now. We pulled away and everyone cheered. Oliver grinned then took my hand and ran down the aisle. I laughed and caught up with him. He brought me over by the trees and swept me into another kiss. I kissed him back and we pulled away. After a few minutes we walked back to the tent. I walked to the front and held up my bouquet. All of the girls ran towards the front. I turned around and threw the bouquet over my head. Then I turned around. I grinned when I saw Miley had caught it and kept looking at Jake. At the reception everything was fun. I was tired when Oliver and I got to the hotel and we both fell straight asleep

**Wow that took forever to write!!**

**Cara**


End file.
